


Writing The Worst Story Ever: Be More Chill Edition

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't do it, F/F, I Don't Even Know, If that's not enough to scare you off then good luck, If you expect something high quality just walk away, It's so much worse, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, LITERALLY, Ligma, Loss, M/M, No that's a total lie, Reading this is as good as signing a death warrant, This isn't as bad as you think it is, What Have I Done, Wow, bad things happen, everyone dies, is this loss?, lol, not a joke, not clickbait, uhhh, worst fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: WARNING: THIS FANFICTION HAS BEEN DEEMED A BIOHAZARD! READING THIS MAY RESULT IN THE FOLLOWING SYMPTOMS!DIARRHEA!BLEEDING EYES!CRINGING!LEUKEMIA!JERUSALEM SYNDROME!BOILS GROWING ON YOUR ASSHOLE!BAD THINGS!





	Writing The Worst Story Ever: Be More Chill Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Reptilian raven who wrote the arguably best fanfiction (For BMC, the OG Tagalog Michael story I think with the title like 'Is this a forest? Because there sure is a lot of pine!') can eat his or her or their fucking heart out. A new challenger has appeared.

“Jermeyh why the fuck are you fucking the dog” Michaoel wondered.

 

“I odn know man, it just wanted to,” mjeremy answered.

  
“Okay i guess this if fine. Can you get the penis out of the dog, however?” he murmured.

 

“Sure. Just give me a seocnd,” Jeremy replied. He let out a huge soul shattering groan as he finished inside the dog. “Arlight, i’m okay.”

 

“This is beastiality, you know that, right?”

 

“So?”

 

“Want to go play Apocalypse of the Damned, aka the game that no one knows because it odesn’t really exist in the real world because for some reason, we can mention Nintendo in our songs but now anormal game that actually exists in teh fucking real world.”

 

“Nah, I want to paly nintendogs,” Jeremy smirked.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Let me masturbate to owhat I want, bitchassfucker. I will suck your dong so hard that your soul will leave your body.”

 

“I will fuck you so hard into the ammtress that your uterus will berak.”

 

“I want you to stretch my asshole wide enough to fit your gamecub conteoller inside so that when you activat e the virbation function it measures my prostate.”

 

“YO WHATS UP GUYS, ALI A HERE!” Rich bursted in. “I CAN ONLY SPEAK IN CAPS LOCK FO  THE REMAINDER OF THIS SHITFEST SO PLEASE GOD HLEP ME MY VOICE CORDS HURT SO MUCH AND I THINK IM GOING TO GO MUTE!”

 

“It would be na imoprovemnt,” Michael promised.

 

“I don’t believe the ntoion that people who dress up as fursuits deserve to be hunted by hte gneral public, okay?” Jeremy shouted.

 

“Oh, Jeremy. You stupid fool who  is just so sooo stupid.” Michael sihged.

  
  


What’s hapepnign?” Rich asked. “My caps lock is off! And I missed an exclaimation quatotion or whatever itst called point!”

 

Oh, God, wer’e tlaking without puncation mrarks-this isn’t working Michael isaold

 

Who is jlk;d smackjing thie r ke byoad? Jeremy wondered.

 

I loe Play Reheasral! Thats’ ym oly personality trait and people realy enjoy thet for some reason! Christine inteerrupted.

  
I malmsot super nice and friendly because if I dare trying to be mean, it will already make me more hated by the fandom since boyf riends is more popular than stage dorks!

 

“Christine is talking in good grammar, somehow,” Jake said. “Oh, look! I get normal punctuation!” Jake walked in.

 

But youre nkead. Jeremy pointed at Jake’s massive 12 inch dong.

 

“Who wants the Jumbo Jake?” He offered. Michael and Rich raised their hands. “Wait, guys!” Jeremy realized. “If we stay on Jake’s lines, we can recover a bit of sanity along with our normal grammar!”   
  


Why oudwld I ever want toleafvfe theis fuckfets? Michael started dabbing.

 

I stuport communism! Brooke told everyone.

 

Suht the fuck up, stupid libtard bithc as communitst! Rich borkwd.

 

You racist misogynist nazi heil in hitler bitchass fucker mussolinisupporter taoster vegetable repoopulican bitch! Brooek shouted.

 

“Wassu fucker?” Chlo sauntere i. “Missin th las lette o ever wor s pleas hel m!” 

 

“Stay on my line, and you’ll be fine! I promise it’ll be okay!” Jake shouted. “Guys, please! That dog is traumatized over there and it’s probably Jeremy’s fault, so just join my line before you lose ourselves!” He begged. “Oh, hey, this is a lot better!” Rich beamed. “Thanks buddy!” “But how can we tell who is whom?” Michael wondered. “Since when do you say whom?” Brooke muttered. “Since when do you say libtard?” Chloe wondered. “It’s getting kind of crowded, but I hope it’s okay that we just stay here.” Jeremy wrapped an arm around Michael. “I didn’t fuck that animal on purpose by the way.”

 

Play rehlasral gimme cummies in the tuemis in my uterus os i might need a hysterosctmy christne osaiodl.

 

“Is Christine okay?” Jeremy was genuinely concerned.

 

I hljave joined hteljd dark side on ce agian , bitahc. Michela apperance asdf disored.

 

“Michael, no! Don’t leave me in normal text land by myself! I can’t live without you!” Jeremy took a knife and slit his throat.

 

This bithc empty! Y E EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T 

 

“Oh, god! He just fucked Jeremy’s corpse and threw it out the window!” Jake screamed like a little girl. “He did all of that while just holding out the ‘e’ in yeet?” Chloe wondered. “I’m so scared of stepping back into that chaos,” Rich said. “What are we going to do?” Brooke wondered. 

 

No t die aout her… no let me back plase letea me b cka i cant alkjst ehis ljease lejts me back oiun i need thep tplsae Rihc fjklsafjs.

 

“Oh, dear God, his organs just got harvested by Christine!” Brooke screeched. “Look, Jake and Brooke, we’re the only ones left. Jake is immune, but we have to stay on his line or we’ll probably die.” Chloe murmured.

 

Hi! My name is Michael with a B and I’ve been deathly afraid of insects my entire life! Brooke stepped out. 

 

“Oh no! She has punctuation, so is she okay?” The first sentence was Jake’s. The second one was Chloe’s. “Are we alternating sentences? I think we are. Shit, this isn’t good, Chlo. Jake, I just want you to know that I rubbed my clit on most of your furniture by now. What? It was spiteful. Bitch, what the fuck? I’m so sorry.”

 

Oh my ogd brooke/chloe, why am i spekaing in sunch wiht you/ are we okay jsjos ohgod plase someonsd seave usjake ji a m osrry jl;fjsof;jl;ajdf

 

“God, why? Michael, you didn’t have to use their ribs as drumsticks!” Jake was about to tear his hair out.

 

Jake watched in horror as Michael and Christine cut off one arm each. They took the other person’s arm and started beating each other up with it.

 

“I’m just ognig to stay in my circle of normalacy.” Jake sighed. He realizde solwy that he was runnign out of time. “No… NO!”

 

Chrisitne and michael tok their arms and staredt beaing jake.

 

Ahahaosjdlfaha ahahah astop it hiruts ahaha christine and michael  sotp111111111

 

Then tehy all fucing deid lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on this website should just give up and bow down to me.


End file.
